pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Allelium/Mutations
Don't be afraid to add your own "mutated" form of a plant you own! Canon Plants Note:Some change the plant type while some simply have altered looks that are stronger. *Peashooter- Threepeater *Sunflower- Triplet Sunflower *Wall-nut- Tall-nut (has 60 more HP than normal) *Potato Mine- Primal Potato Mine (has a bigger splash radius) *Cabbage-pult - Melon-pult *Bloomerang-Boomerang hits all zombies on its lane instead (boomerangs on it get bigger and it's being lifted up by two of them) *Iceberg Lettuce- Ice-shroom *Bonk Choy- Choy Ji (punches are faster and stronger) *Repeater- Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower- Triplet Sunflower *Kernel-pult- Butter now is left on the ground, which can slip other zombies (butter is all over it and it's also "popped" like popcorn) *Snapdragon- Cold Snapdragon (ice can sometimes freeze zombies in place) *Spikeweed- Spikerock (can withstand 9 Gargantuar hits/smashes) *Spring Bean- Chard Guard (can bounce zombies into water like a Spring Bean) *Coconut Cannon- Coconuts now split into 3 weaker damaging coconuts afterwards (It gets bigger and the fuse is bigger and brown) *Spikerock - Diamond Spikerock (Can withstand 9 Gargantuar hits/smashes) *Split Pea- Now fires 3 peas in the back and 2 peas at the front (Back head grows a third eye and the front head grows eyebrows) *Chili Bean- Stunion (Gas kills the first 3 zombies in its way) *Pea Pod- 5-headed Pea Pod (Has all 5 heads and sometimes fires flaming peas, all the Pea Pods' eyes turn yellow similar to Fire Peashooter) *Lightning Reed- Attacks now deal more damage the closer zombies are to it (An electric aura is now around it and the Lightning Reed glows yellow) *Melon-pult- Winter Melon (Melons sometimes freeze zombies in place) *Tall-nut - Gains 120 more HP (Grows bigger and grows teeth) *Winter Melon- Melons sometimes freeze zombies in place (Grows ice all over it and its eyes glow white) *Laser Bean- Superman Bean (lasers now hit 3 lanes) *Citron- Super Citron (has 40 HP and blasts now deal splash damage) *Infi-nut - Infi Tall-nut (has the HP of a Tall-nut) *Magnifying Grass- Thunder God Grass (now normally fires lightning bolts at zombies, can also be held down to create a stronger sun blast) *Sun-shroom- Can now grow to make 150 sun at a time (Cap grows even bigger than before and glows purple and black) *Puff-shroom- Lasts forever and creates Puff-shrooms over time (Eyes grow red and it turns black and gray) *Fume-shroom- Fumes now hit in 3 lanes (similar to a glitch involving it) (grows two more tubes, one above and one below the original one) *Sun Bean- The zombie that eats it instantly dies and infects a zombie nearby with the same effect (Glows like its plant food effect but a sun flies over it) *Magnet-shroom- Platinum Magnet/Magneto Mushroom (Now fires stolen objects back at zombies) *Tangle Kelp- Original Tangle Kelp (PvZ1 look) (Takes 10 zombies underwater before disappearing) *Bowling Bulb- All bulbs deal more damage and are charged quicker, even when zombies are in the lane (all bulbs bloat up and each turn a different shade of orange) *Guacodile- Bite now instantly kills any zombie in its way and pits deal more damage (Its jaws grow huge and gains much more fangs) *Banana Launcher- Cob Cannon (same as PvZ1) *Chard Guard- Can now fling zombies 6 times and slowing regrows leaves (Grows 3 more leaves and grows two horns) *Pepper-pult- Peppers can now burn zombies and deals more damage (The plant itself and its peppers turn napalm and its eyes turn a burning red) *Stunion- Gas kills the first 3 zombies in its way (Turns a pukish shade of green and looks sick) *Rotobaga- Can now fire ahead, behind, on top of and bottom of it (Grows new "launchers" on its head, root and the sides of it) *Red Stinger- Combines the powers of its defensive and offense form, each with more defense and attack (Goes into offense form then grows 2 giant leaf shields on two of its leaves and lifts them up) *A.K.E.E.- Seeds now sometimes split into multiple seeds in that lane (The three tubes on it all fuse into one and its teeth turn into fangs) *Enduria - Spikes deal more damage quicker (Grows more spikes and some get bigger than before) *Stallia- Slowing effect lasts forever to effected zombies and grows a 5x5 range (Leaves glow purple and its eyes turn dark blue) *Phat Beet- Gloom-shroom (same as PvZ1 but also has the critical system) *Celery Stalker- Both sides now attack and the back side deals more damage than before (Both stalker's arms grow spikes) *Garlic- Same as PvZ1 (turns "retro" and has the PvZ1 design, though sometimes "glitching" to the PvZ2 look) *Spore-shroom- All created Spore-shrooms have 20 HP and deal more damage (Glows purple and grows horns where its spots were) *Primal Peashooter- Primal Repeater (same as Primal Peashooter but fires 2 rocky peas at a time) *Primal Wall-nut- Primal Tall-nut (same as Primal Wall-nut but has Tall-nut health and takes 6 Gargantuar smashes) *Primal Sunflower- Twin Primal Sunflower (creates 2 sets of 75 sun) *Primal Potato Mine- Explodes in a 5x5 area instead (Grows bigger and flashes two shades of red) *Moonflower- Creates twice as much sun as a time (A blooming white flower grows out of it and it creates sun as well as the actual Moonflower) *Nightshade- Regrows its leaves over time and hits zombies rapidly, dealing heavy damage per hit. If powered, the projectiles deal as much damage as if non-powered (Its leaves all grow spikes and its bulb opens up, revealing a black flower) *Shadow-shroom- Poison now deals insane damage and spreads even if Moonflower isn't powering it (Puddle below it gets bigger, it turns its powered colors and floats up) *Dusk Lobber- Now fires in all 5 lanes (turns its powered colors and grows 5 "pults" that all have spikes on them) *Grimrose- Can now take 9 zombies away into the ground and will damage all zombies in a 3x3 around the 9th zombie taken (turns its powered colors, grows 9 "stem things" on its head and its eyes glow red. When the 9th zombie is taken, it "moves" one of its leaves while doing its special 9th zombie take, showing a pair of sharp teeth( *Snow Pea- Ice Queen Pea (fires 2 snow peas at a time and frozen peas sometimes freeze zombies) *Squash- Can now squash in a 3x3 area (Grows bigger and its "pimples" bloat up to the same size as its eyes) *Torchwood- Giga Torchwood (now punches zombies that go by it and fireballs deal splash damage) *Starfruit- Now stars hit zombies in a 3x3 around it as well (Stars grow on its arms and stars surround Starfruit) *Hypno-shroom- Zombies that eat it have 3 times more health than normal (Rapidly flashes red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet with only its eyes not flashes, instead, staying a dark black) *Pea-nut- Now fires 2 peas at a time and has 120 HP (Both heads grow eyebrows and Repeater leaves) *Chomper- Toadstool (sun production is doubled) *Sap-fling- Sap now deals damage to any zombie stepping in it as well (Sap turns purple and "sap" is leaking out of its mouth and eyes) *Toadstool- Sun production is doubled and can make sun even without eating zombies (grows Sunflower petals on it) *Strawburst- Always fires its strongest berry (It grows into its biggest form and the leaves turn red) *Cactus- Future Cactus (Same as Cactus but can be held down to fire a powerful, splash damaging, electric blast) *Electric Blueberry- Thunder clouds now deal 80 damage splash damage around the zombie that was targeted (Has an electric charge around it and has a yellow aura) *Jack O' Lantern- Fire can now burn zombies and deals more damage (Grows fire fangs and the fire on its stem burns out of control) *Cold Snapdragon- Ice can now freeze zombies in place (Grows ice wings and begins to fly up, it also has the same glowing eyes as its plant food effect) *Shrinking Violet- Shrinks all zombies on screen (grows to the same size as when it uses plant food and glows the same color, however, a yellow "eye" is also grown on) *Blooming Heart- Can now sometimes hypnotize zombies (Its eyes turn red and the hearts it has turn a different shade of red) *Escape Root- Always turns into a mix of Grapeshot and Jalapeno (glows purple and red, the colors of Grapeshot and Jalapeno) *Ghost Pepper- Haunts zombies for 3 minutes before exploding and dealing damage on the whole screen (Looks like its Journey to the West version) *Homing Thistle- Cattail (fires 2 homing spikes at zombies and never misses) *Sweet Potato- Has much more HP and damages zombies that eat it (Has a smelly aura around it and grows spikes on its robe) *Fire Peashooter- Flaming Pea (Warms plants much faster, can burn zombies and fires 2 fire peas at a time) *Lava Guava- Lava puddle lasts much longer and deals more damage (Lava begins to spill out of it and its eyes glow yellow) TBA(?) Fanmade Plants *Healixflower - Healix Beams now heal plants that it passes through and will explode once they have passed through 3 zombies, dealing 10 damage. (Eyes go white and a ring of purple matter forms around it) *Mangogleam - Now increases it's range to 5x5, it's light now blinds zombies nearby it and may sometimes paralyse them and can last for 2x longer without sun. (It goes from being yellow to being a crystalline ball, and it's wings grow larger.) *Fritanga - Now explodes into a trail of white fire in a + shape when eaten. (Glows and leaves turn yellow.)